Sounds a bit kinky don't cha think?
by HufflepuffTheDragon
Summary: Castiel Novak had been born with the words Sounds a bit kinky don't cha think? written in a bold scrawl across his chest right over his heart. Over the years Castiel had barely acknowledged that the words were even there, he was too busy being a kid, learning about life, and trying to avoid the pranks his older brother, Gabriel, kept pulling on him.
1. Chapter 1

**Sounds a bit kinky don't cha think?**

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Dean/Castiel and Sam/Gabriel

AU: Yes

Castiel Novak had been born with the words _Sounds a bit kinky don't cha think?_ written in a bold scrawl across his chest right over his heart. Over the years Castiel had barely acknowledged that the words were even there, he was too busy being a kid, learning about life, and trying to avoid the pranks his older brother, Gabriel, kept pulling on him.

After one particular prank when he's twelve, in which Castiel was drenched in some unpleasant goo, he had taken off his shirt causing Gabe to suck in a breath and look shocked.

"What?" Cas asks perplexed tilting his head like a curious bird.

"Your soul mark is right over your heart... Do you know what that means little bro?"

"Err...no... What's the big deal?" Castiel questions.

"The big deal is that it represents that you and your soulmate have a deep profound bond. You'll balance each out, and love one another deeply," Gabriel explains,"basically you'll complete each other."

"Really? Is it common?" Castiel asks raising his head from its tilt.

"Yes, to the first question. No to the second."

"OK. Is that why you were so shocked?" Castiel inquired tilting his head yet again.

Gabriel smiled fondly at his brother's quirk, and replied, "Er... Kind of... It was more because I also have mine over my heart and is really uncommon for siblings to both have deep soulmate bonds."

"Wow! Really? Can I see it?" Castiel asks intrigued.

Gabriel blushes lightly saying, "Err... I guess... since I did see yours." He grabs his shirt hem and pulls it off. Castiel studies the neat writing on his brother's chest and grins.

"Only you, Gabe, would get your soulmate tell you off when you first meet and have them say _Why would you prank someone you don't even know, give them a stupid nickname like you've known them for years, and not even apologize for almost ruining the person's books?!_ " Castiel chuckles at the indignant look on Gabriel's face.

"Just for that I'm gonna prank you for a month Cassie," Gabriel singsongs grinning evilly.

"If you do that, I'll tell Michael and Lucifer that you were the one who locked Raphael out that one night."

Gabriel groans, "But they'll tell Dad and he'll take my candy privileges away! And its not like what your soulmate says is normal! I mean really _Sounds a bit kinky don't cha think?_ That just begs the question what do you say to get someone to say that to you?"

"How should I know? I'm only twelve!" Castiel replies.

"Valid point but you gotta tell me when ya meet them what ya say to get them to respond with that," Gabriel says dragging Castiel back towards their house.

"Sure, but I have to hear the reason why yours tells you off," Castiel responds after a short silence.

 ** _Eight years later..._**

One day Castiel is running late for his accounting class, as he's rushing past the cafeteria when he runs right into the muscular chest of someone. He steps back realizing that he had cause the person he'd run into to smash something against both of their chests. **Thank goodness I didn't wear my trench coat today,** he thinks. When Castiel looks up and finds that he just smashed a pie into a jock looking guy's shirt less chest, his eyes widen.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cover you in pie, do you need help getting it cleaned off your chest, I'm really good at getting sticky stuff off of...things...," Castiel rambled nervously, hoping the guy would be chill about it unlike the other people he's ran into other times.

The tall sandy haired young man chuckled at Castiel's nervousness and responded with, "Sounds a bit kinky don't cha think?" and a self assured smirk.

Castiel's eyes widened at the words he had been waiting to hear from his soulmate for years, and said with awe, "You're my soulmate."

The man after hearing his words gasped and looked as though he'd been hit in the head with a brick. Then a taller younger looking brunette man walked up saying, "Dean what are you doing? I thought you just went to get some pie... Wait is it all over your chest? And uh why this guy staring at you?"

"He's my soulmate Sammy," the blond, Dean, whispered.

"It's Sam not Sammy... Wait did you say soulmate?" Sam said surprised.

"We are soulmates," Castiel interjects with a beaming smile, "Nice to finally meet you Dean. My name is Castiel."

"Castiel, like the Angel of Thursday?" Sam inquires, while Dean still looked stunned.

"Yes, my father was a very religious person and my mother thought it was ironic since I was born on a Thursday."

Sam chuckles at Castiel's explanation, "Well, sorry about him, he's... Just a bit shocked."

"Shocked? Why?" Castiel inquires tilting his head like a curious puppy at him causing Sam to smile and Dean to think **Fuck that's adorable.**

"Uh...Dean you should talk with Castiel, especially about that... I'll go back to Dad and tell him where you went. We'll finish unpacking while you get to know each other. See you both later," Sam says and walks off causing Castiel to frown remembering he's late for class.

"Uh why are you frowning?" Dean asks frowning himself at Castiel's facial expression.

"I just remembered that I was running late for my accounting class, but I can miss a day since I haven't missed before. I'll just get the lesson from someone else," Castiel explains smiling, "I think they'll understand since I did just meet you."

"Well then let's go get to know each other," Dean says smiling and slinging his arm over Castiel's shoulders, "Do you know a good café or something?"

"Dean, you're shirt less and both of us are covered in pie, I think we should go to my apartment and clean up," Castiel says smiling, "then we'll talk and I'll replace your pie."

"OK lead the way, Cas," Dean states beaming as he follows Castiel.

"Cas?"

"Yup, its your new nickname because Castiel is kinda a mouthful," Dean explains cheerfully. Cas shakes his head smiling at his soulmate's words.

They make it to Castiel's apartment quickly. Cas shows Dean to the bathroom grabbing a few towels on the way.

"You can take a shower if you want," Castiel says blushing, "I'm going to go change my shirt. If you need anything just yell."

He heads to his room smiling broadly thinking **Wow, I met my soulmate... And before Gabriel too.** He changes clothes, returns to the kitchen, starts a pot of coffee, and begins to pull out the ingredients for cherry pie. Castiel chuckles to himself thinking **I'm lucky Gabe has such a sweet tooth and has been begging me to bake some pie... Wait it's Gabe's day off today...** His eyes widen comically and he drops the the bag of apples on the counter, and rushes towards Gabriel's room hoping to find his prankster brother there.

Meanwhile Dean gets out of the shower and grabs one of towels to use it to dry off with when he hears the door to bathroom open and a long low whistle. Dean turns to the door to find a short blondish brown haired man leaning against the doorframe evidently checking him out. He automatically covers himself blushing, then glares asking,"Who are you?"

"Shouldn't that be my question, since you're the stranger in my bathroom, sweet cheeks?" Gabriel asks giving the fine looking man a leer.

"Cas!" Dean yells not know how to deal with the short dude who is in Cas' apartment, "There's a weird creepy short dude in your bathroom!"

Gabriel fakes a gasp and a shocked look at Dean's description of him, then yells, "Cassie there's a creepy tall naked man in our bathroom!"

Hearing both his soulmate and brother yelling his name, Cas groans and walks back towards the bathroom. He finds his brother in the doorway of the bathroom and his soulmate with just a towel around his waist. Cas studies his soulmate's chest and notices instead of the traditional words like his mark there is a picture of a pair of wings in great detail furling around what looks to be an apple pie. Gabriel ignoring or not noticing Castiel's study of Dean quickly steps in front of Castiel protectively and asks out of the side of his mouth, "Do you know this weirdo?"

Dean scoffs and says as Castiel opens his mouth to talk," Me?! A weirdo?! You're the weirdo who barges into bathrooms!"

"You're the weirdo in someone else's bathroom showering!" Gabe replies. Castiel laughs amused that they have yet to just ask him about each other. They both look at him surprised, because who laughs in this type of situation.

"Not exactly how I wanted you to meet..."Castiel says awkwardly rubbing his neck, "But Dean this is my brother Gabriel. Gabe this is my soulmate Dean." Both give him sheepish looks in reaction.

Dean chuckles awkwardly, "Err...Nice to meet ya, Gabe."

Gabriel smiles widely back,"Same to you, Dean. I'll be in my room, call me when the pie is done and you wanna tell me how you met each other." Gabriel leaves behind a stunned Dean and a head shaking Castiel in the bathroom.

"How'd he know you're going to make pie?" Dean wonders.

Castiel smiles, "He's probably just assuming that I will be making it today. He does that sometimes. Any way why don't you get dressed, I'll go start the pie, and then we'll sit down and talk about your soul mark."

Dean smiles back, absently touching the intricate design on his chest and states dryly, "Yeah, before some one else decides to see me almost nude."

Castiel chuckles heading off to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later finds Dean helping Cas by starting on the filling, while Cas worked on the crust.

"As you probably noticed I don't have words for my soul mark, I have a picture or symbols really. The reason I don't have words for my mark is due to my family...err...history I guess you could say. You see every Winchester has always had a picture instead of words. The pictures most times give hints to what their soulmate would be like an in very few instances they will show a kind of representation for both soulmates."

"So yours is the latter form, and I can guess the one to represent me is the wings while yours would be the pie," Castiel replies no too surprised or shocked by the explanation placing the crust in the pie tin.

"Why would you make that assumption?" Dean asks curious.

"Because you were carrying a pie when we ran into each other and your brother, Sam, said that you had went specifically to get pie. Which hints to the fact that you really like pie."

"True," Dean replied pouring the filling into the crust filled pie tin.

"So do you have any theories as for the wings?"

Dean chuckles, "I had always thought that you would be my angel, so far you haven't disappointed."

Castiel smiles and they launch into a conversation learning as much as possible about each other.

 **AN: So that's the first bit where Cas and Dean meet and the next will be Sam and Gabe meeting. So I hope y'all enjoyed this and I'll appreciate any response in how I can improve my writing. ~Huffy**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi! So here's Gabriel and Sam meeting! Hope you enjoy! Oh a shutout to the guest who pointed out that the pie started as cherry and Cas dropped a bag of apples, thanks for pointing out my mistake. I'll be sure to fix it...or I might not depends on my memory...

Oh yeah um I forgot the disclaimer dealio on the first part, but yeah I don't own Supernatural blah blah don't sue me yadda yadda you get the picture, I just kinda borrowed the characters...

WARNING mildly vulgar language ahead cuz I got little ahead myself and Gabriel kinda helped...

Ok that's all (I think) onward to the story! ~Huffy

Gabriel Novak, prankster of epic proportions had always wondered how he would get his soulmate to say Why would you prank someone you don't even know, give them a stupid nickname like you've known them for years, and not even apologize for almost ruining the person's books?!, but this had not been what he'd expected...

It had all started when Gabriel had decided to get back at a dick who had been harassing Castiel. The dick was a law student who apparently didn't agree with the fact that Cassie had a male soulmate and was being very open about it around campus. The harassment had started basically after the two lovebirds had went on their first date near campus. Gabriel had learned about it from a friend and decided that since Castiel and Dean had been dating for about a month (in Gabe's opinion they should've been married by now, but Cassie insisted they get know each first *Gabriel rolls eyes at his obviously in love little bro*) that he'd take care of the chucklehead before Dean heard about it and did something over the top.

Gabriel had decided to go with the age old bucket full of a water over a door to prank the guy. He used extra sparklely pink paint instead of water and sat in wait for his target in a tree (he thought doors were too cliché) near one of the lecture halls. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it Gabriel didn't know the particular law student he was aiming to prank had just been kicked out of school for cheating and selling drugs, he was headed towards life in jail, this caused him to hit the first student who looked vaguely like his target. After coating the kid in the paint Gabriel jumped down and realized his mistake, but not one to just apologize he proceeded to revel in the aftermath.

"Hahaha your face Gigantor," Gabriel guffawed looking up at the tall law student who he had accidentally pranked, "you should have seen it comedy gold! Too bad I forgot my camera! Unfortunately you weren't my original target, I don't even know you, but Gigantor you worked out pretty good!"

The kid just grimaced at Gabriel then said with his voice gaining volume towards the end, "Why would you prank someone you don't even know, give them a stupid nickname like you've known them for years, and not even apologize for almost ruining the person's books?!"

"Damn it! I'm sorry, I knew that I would do something to my soulmate given what my soul mark says... But your face is surprised like you had no idea that something might happen..." Gabriel mumbles thoughtful.

The law student, who Gabriel has the growing feeling is the younger Winchester, looks astonished at what Gabriel is saying and softly says, "Soulmate?"

Gabriel sighs, "Yup, sorry about all this (he gestures at the pink sparkle filled paint in the Winchester's hair and the general area around him). You're a Winchester huh, Gigantor?"

The Winchester looks even more surprised and answers hesitantly, "Yeah, my name's Sam, Sam Winchester."

"Well my name's Gabriel Novak, but you can call me Gabe. Your big brother is my little bro's soulmate, so I kinda put the facts you look about ready to faint and you're a law student, together and guessed you are a Winchester."

"And how's that a logical jump?" Sam asks his eyebrow raised.

"Weeelll you see I might have eavesdropped on our brothers the first the day they met. I kind of might have overheard the fact that your family has always had a picture or symbols instead of words for soul marks, maybe the whole explanation really and then heard about the fact you're a law student once or twice."

Sam gives him a dry smile and states, "Since that's explained, how about you make up for this by letting me shower at your place? The showers in the dorms suck."

"Sure. Follow me." Gabriel agreed happy to make up for the Pink Disaster as he'd decided to call it, secretly he hoped to catch a glimpse of Sam's soul mark to see which type it turns out to be, just a representation of him or both of them.

They get to Gabriel and Castiel's apartment and find it empty. Yes! The lovebirds are out of the nest! he thinks happy that they aren't here and he won't get the fifth degree from Dean until a later point in time.

"Here's the bathroom. There should be some towels inside and if you want I can stick your clothes in the washer to get washed," Gabe states pointing out the bathroom and towels.

"That'd be nice but what would I wear after?"

"Hmmm... I might have some night clothes that would fit you."

"OK, then I'll hop in the shower."

"Just yell if need me. I'm going to get those night clothes together," Gabe says making his way towards his room. I hope he shows me his mark... he thinks digging through his clothes.

Sam was scrubbing out the paint in his hair, happy Dean hadn't seen him coated and called him Samantha or a girl. I wonder who Gabe had been originally going to prank? he thinks idlely.

"Here's the clothes, they're on the counter," Gabe says, "Sorry again for coating you in paint. I was going to coat some jerk in it because he's been harassing Cassie."

"Really, Dean would've beat him up if he'd heard about that."

"Yeah well at least my mistake in my prank lead me to you," Gabriel says through the bathroom door.

"Yeah," Sam chuckles stopping the shower and stepping out, "that's true."

"So enjoy your shower?" Gabe asks when Sam leaves the bathroom wearing a slightly too tight t-shirt and a few inches too short sweats.

"Yup. Now where's your washer?" Sam responds holding the paint covered clothes out towards Gabriel.

"I'll put these in the wash. You get comfy."

Gabriel grabs the clothes and heads off while Sam sits down in one of the big overly fluffy chairs in the living room. When Gabe comes back he finds Sam asleep partially curled up in his favorite chair. Gabe studies Sam noticing that he looks a touch sleep deprived, probably from late night study sessions, and could use a good meal. Shaking his head Gabe leaves Sam there and heads into the kitchen to make something for them to eat.

A few hours later, Sam wakes up to the smell of waffles, eggs, and sausage. He gets up and groggily follows the smell to the kitchen.

"Aw Sleeping Beauty is awake at last," Gabriel teases when notices Sam in the doorway, "How was your nap?"

Sam chuckles and yawns, "Good. Why are you making breakfast?"

"Err... Only thing I know how to make without a cookbook," Gabe mumbles blushing. Aw he's cute when embarrassed Sam thinks.

"Better than me," Sam chuckles,"I don't know any recipes."

Gabriel smiles finishes making the last waffle, plates the food and sets it down on the table. They eat and make conversation getting to know each other and enjoying each others company. Gabe describes some of his greatest pranks on his brothers and some others and Sam explains why he decided to study law.

Eventually Sam asks, "Do you want to see it?" Gabriel just smiles and nods. Sam takes his shirt off and Gabe whistles causing Sam to blush a bit. Gabe studies Sam's soul mark, its looks to be the scales of justice, like the ones on the courtroom symbol things, and on each side balancing each other out are books and prank supplies.

"Wow that's one incredible mark, Sam."

"Thanks," Sam blushes a deeper red.

"So yours is like Dean's, yeah?"

"Yup, now I get why there's a whoopee cushion and super glue one side of the scales, but I still don't why there are scales in the first place?"

"I dunno maybe we'll figure it out later."

"Its because you both have a sense of justice. Gabriel generally pranks those who have wronged others and Sam you aim to help bring about justice," Castiel inputs from the doorway next to Dean.

"Err... how long have you been there?" Gabriel inquires blushing lightly.

"Long enough to know you're Sammy's soulmate," Dean says glowering at Gabriel.

"Its Sam, not Sammy."

"Yeah, yeah. You had waffles?"

"It appears that they did, Dean. Would you like me to make some?" Cas replies.

"Hell yeah, Cas!" They make their further into the kitchen, Dean sitting at the table and Castiel towards the stove.

"Samsquatch, why don't we ditch the lovebirds?" Gabe asks Sam quietly hoping both the lovebirds didn't hear him.

Sam lifts an eyebrow at the new nickname, but nods any way and they make their escape to living room where they end up snuggled together asleep in Gabe's chair.

Castiel and Dean look in on the two sleeping soulmates and smile at each other happy in the fact that both their brothers had found their soulmate and that they would be happy. This of course wouldn't prevent Dean from making Gabriel squirm about being with his little brother.

"Should we move them to Gabe's bed?" Cas wonders aloud to his boyfriend and soulmate.

"Nah, let them sleep there, since they didn't want to spend time with the 'lovebirds'," Dean replied smiling and thinking I have to remember to tease Sam about the pink stripe in his hair. Cas smiles back and they leave the two newest lovebirds to sleep in the chair. Sam and Gabriel woke up the next day sore from sleeping in awkward positions in the same chair, but were glad to have the time to spend together.

AN2: Sorry about this second one just wanted to say that prank sucked, but that is to be expected when I am not very good at pranking people. Also thank you to hollyhobbit101 for your review, made my day. :) And thank all of you who followed/favorited the story. I changed the rating because of language in parts is a little iffy. Lastly I am doing a third part, so yeah be on the lookout. ~Huffy


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** **: Firstly I'm fairly new to this website so that's why I messed up with the bolding/italicizing and basically uploading the last chapter, sorry about that. It really doesn't help that I have never really been techy but at least I posted when I had planned to, even though there's those inconsistencies. Its not too bad right? Also I'm iffy on the rating this thing should be, any advice on that? All that aside this last part is completely unplanned so enjoy! ~Huffy**

Gabriel and Dean hadn't exactly been getting along very well since... really since they met, but now that they know that Sam and Gabe are soulmates they've been particularly antsy. Sam and Cas though got along quite well, even when their brothers were being dicks to each other. After about a month of having to listen to their perspective soulmates complain about each other Sam and Cas had had enough and decided that they should get them to some how become less antagonist to each other.

"What exactly can we do that would cause them to set aside their differences?" Castiel asks Sam during their shared lunch period.

"Well we can always prank them."

"I don't know... Pranks are really more Gabriel's thing..."

"It is kind of one of the few things that they have a similar interest in."

"That's true, but Gabriel is very good at planning pranks."

"True, although with our knowledge on their techniques. I'm sure we can anticipate some of what they'll do."

"Those are valid points and if I don't have to hear more whining about Gabriel I'll be extremely happy. The question now is how do we pull them into a prank war working together against us?"

"Easy, we'll just..." Sam explained to Castiel grinning widely hoping he hasn't set them on a path that will be too prank filled and embarrassing in nature.

 **A week later...**

After a night of celebrating Halloween by getting drunk at a mutual friend's party both Dean and Gabe were passed out in the living room of Castiel's/Gabriel's apartment. Both Cas and Sam had decided not to drink at the party because this was a perfect opportunity to start their plan, also they had classes tomorrow. They complete the first part of it and leave their sleeping soulmates on the couch and coffee table.

The next morning Dean groaned and rolled over trying to find Cas for comfort but just the floor when he hit it after rolling of the couch. He groaned again when his head started to pound more due to the sun in his eyes. Gabriel groans in response from the coffee table.

After a few minutes of wallowing on the floor Dean gets up and goes to the bathroom. He groggily does his morning routine not looking in the mirror, even grabbing some pain relievers for himself and surprisingly Gabriel. Dean then heads to the kitchen and grabs two cups of water and returns to Gabe. Gabe accepts both with a gratified grunt not opening his eyes, then slumps back down on the table. Dean shrugs and goes back to sleep on the couch.

A few hours later Dean awakens to a loud guffawing above him, "Huh? Wha?" Dean responds rubbing his eyes to clear his vision.

"Sam got you good, man!" Gabriel crowed smiling brightly at the fact that Dean has make up on, and the words I love barbies! across his forehead and I'm totally whipped! and I love Cas more than pie! on both his cheeks.

Dean just laughs right back at him because on Gabriel's forehead it says I'm the best barbie in the world! and I can't live without Sam! on his cheek along with very nicely done make up of his own.

"Why are you laughing? Sam pranked you," Gabriel asks confused.

"Because Cas totally got _you_ ," Dean responded smiling at the fact his soulmate pulled one over on his older brother.

"What!?" Gabriel rushes to the bathroom to see what has happened to his beautiful face.

Dean follows Gabriel just to see his reaction, but upon seeing his own reflection forgets completely about it. Both men are silently plotting their separate retaliations for their brothers.

"I'm taking a shower," the men state unison.

"No, you're not," they say together and continue to do so

"Yes, I am!"

"This is creepy."

"You're telling me! Argh!! Stop that!"

They both glare at each other for a few seconds then talking at the same time, say "I'll go first. No I will! Dammit!"

Dean says alone finally, "I'll just go make something to eat." He leaves the room.

Gabriel takes his shower and finds Dean looking at what looks to be a note.

"What's that Dean-o?"

"Just read it, man."

Gabriel snags the note and reads out loud, "Hi, guys! We hope you enjoyed our first prank! Be on the look out for next one! We are proclaiming a prank war. We look toward to your rejoining prank. Love Sam and Cas... So what do you say to working together?"

"Sure. Why not."

They both smile conniving at each other, then start planning their retaliation.

 **That evening...**

Cas and Sam went back to Cas's apartment after school. When they entered the front door Sam tripped over an string tied across the doorway. He fell flat with his face landing in a whipped cream pie. Cas gingerly stepped over and around Sam and the trip line. Then the next thing he knew he was covered in a bright pink goop.

Dean and Gabriel burst into laughter at their brothers expressions and appearances. Sam got up groaning and glared at his brother and his soulmate.

"Ah Sammy sorry, didn't know you were coming back here with Cas but it worked out huh, Gabe?"

"Yeah Dean-o it did." They both sniggered at their brothers.

"OK I guess we deserved that..." Sam grumbled removing the whipped cream from his face.

"Yes, you did. I barely got that marker off of my gorgeous face, Samsquatch," Gabriel whined gesturing towards his face.

Sam rolls his eyes at his soulmate's words. Cas sighs plucking at his goo covered coat.

"Did you have to use goo, Gabriel?" Castiel asked his older brother.

"Uh that wasn't my idea."

Dean gave Castiel an innocent look, "Sorry?"

Cas just sighed and went into the other room taking his coat off.

"So regret starting a prank war yet?" Dean asks Sam, who just glowered halfheartedly in response.

"Aw Sam what'd ya expect?" Gabriel asked snarkily grinning broadly.

Sam gave his own face splitting smile in return and replied, "Exactly this... Not this exactly but something similar."

Dean and Gabriel give him puzzled looks as Cas returns to the room sans his coat which he left to soak in some solvent and water. Sam went and got a towel cleaning his face off.

"Yes, we just wanted to get you to quit whining about each other to us," Cas elaborates causing their faces to change from confused to dawning understanding.

"So you and Sammy just wanted us to get along?" Dean inquires. Cas nods sage like in reply.

"Anyway what's for dinner?" Sam asks as his stomach grumbles.

"Thought you'd bring something home..." Gabriel mumbles looking appropriately nervous.

"You had enough time to set up a trip line, and make bright pink too but not enough to figure out what to eat for dinner?" Sam asks incredulous.

Both older men nod their heads sheepishly. Sam and Cas sigh exasperated by their other halves. They end up ordering in Chinese food and calling a truce over the prank war. Dean and Gabe get along great and explain some other ideas for their retaliation prank they had decided not to use because they had wanted to be in same juvenile prankishness that Cas and Sam had used in theirs. The two younger men shared a smile discretely when the other two started joking with each other. The two were content and happy they wouldn't be hearing too much whining in the near future.

 **AN: That's it. Sorry its a bit shorter than the last two. Anyways hope you enjoyed it! ~Huffy**


End file.
